


Maybe in another life

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Forbidden Love, Supersaturn - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Imra says goodbye to Kara.SuperSaturn





	Maybe in another life

"Kara?" Imra said after Kara left the group to be alone, post the news Imra and Brainy were returning to the Future. Kara had greatly liked the woman and grew very close to her, despite her pain at Mon El vanishing into an abyss. Imra had fought bravely, and the two had become very close. 

"Imra. So you're going home..."

"I must, Kara. My family, the Saturnarians...they don't like Earth. Every second I am not back in the future, they could start a war. I am the ambassador to Earth and I would not have left my duty if I had any other choice."

"I completely understand Imra. I just wish you could stay." Kara smiled at her friend. "You are sweet, kind, heroic, a true leader, you look so beautiful, like Aphrodite herself-" 

She blushed when Imra began staring at her with a mix of lust and gratitude. It was true though, Kara often had caught herself staring at the woman admiringly. She also had wanted to date Lucy and enjoyed staring at Lena's chest and butt but no, Kara Zor-El was NOT bi. _Even if I like looking at Imra's skin, lips, breasts-Stop it!_

"Not even my handmaidens have spoke to me in such a way. I thought...you were not bisexual-"

"I'm not!" Kara squeaked. "I just like looking at girls, holding their hands, smelling their hair-" She stopped again upon her realization.

Imra simply softly laughed, "Yes, well, in my younger years, my handmaidens on Saturn...we had much fun." Kara giggled. 

"I just....On Krypton, everything was arranged marriages. Duty, honor, continue the bloodline. On Earth, at least here in the United States, no one cares who you are attracted to!" 

"You shouldn't let yourself care either. One day my family will marry me off but I will still always love both men and women."

"Perhaps you're right."

"Why don't you at least dislike me? I was kind of a bitch."

Kara shook her head, "We've all wanted to kill our enemies. Don't beat yourself up! You were trying to save millions of people."

Imra sniffled, "I hope so."

"I uh....lied to my friend, Lena and she is very upset at me. I even went behind her back by using her boyfriend. So please don't feel bad." Kara confessed.

"Kara, you protect this planet with your life. You even inspired me and the Legion. I'm sure Lena will eventually forgive you! Win her trust back by being the person I know you to be."

"I hope so. Thank you so much. You deserve the world, Imra. I truly hope a girl or boy out there makes you happy." Kara looked at Imra's lips as she spoke.

"I do too. Thank you." They tried to hug, but their lips ended up brushing up against each other. They immediately pulled away, stammering and blushing.

After a moment, Imra's eyes began to tear up, "You know...in another life....you and I may have been together. May have even been my wife. Not in this one, though."

"Not in this one." Kara agreed, also almost tearing up.

imra then gave Kara a chaste, sweet kiss on the cheek and a cuddle, enjoying Kara's strong arms. Kara blushed slightly at Imra's breasts pressing up against her. _We can't! Stop it, Kara!_

As Kara stared after her, staring at Imra's soft, firm bum, she smiled.   _Maybe I am a little bi....Ok more than a little bit._

That night, Kara was staring at a picture of Imra as all old friends do, when she heard a soft rapping. 

"Kara?" That hot, husky voice...

She opened it and there she was. Her Imra. 

"You-You had to go back to the future."

"What was an hour for you was years for me. I'm back. I'm back from the future!"

Kara was still confused. "But your family-"

"They let me go."

""You...gave up everything for us? For me?"

Imra simply grinned and pulled her head in for a soft, passionate kiss. Electricity flowed through Kara's body. She flushed red, her body shook. Imra's soft lips caressed her own like a goddess's.

"I'm here if you'll have me.  I'll never let you go again!"

Kara's heart soared and she kissed Imra again. _Definitely Bi._


End file.
